Harta de todo, harta de tí
by Silian Moore
Summary: Hermione está harta de todo. Y sobre todo, hay un chico que le trae de cabeza... Pero, ¿qué pasa si reflexionas y descubres que ese amor no tiene sentido? Dramione


**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo un one-shot. Es una especie de reflexión. Hermione está harta de todo. Y sobre todo, hay un chico que le trae de cabeza…**

* * *

Ya me da igual.

Estoy harta de todo, de ser la rata de biblioteca, de no tener esa perspicacia que tienen otras.

Estoy harta de que no se fijen en mí porque no tenga pecho, porque no esté delgada, porque mi pelo no esté con mechas, porque no tenga forma.

Estoy harta de que me miren de forma diferente, de no ser la chica perfecta que lleva ropa de marca y que conjunta hasta el color de las uñas con los pendientes.

Estoy harta de ser siempre la segunda, de no tener a alguien con quien tener una gran amistad, de ser un segundo plato.

Estoy harta de estar sola, de que las tardes tenga que pasármelas estudiando porque no tengo otra cosa que hacer.

Estoy harta de esforzarme y de no conseguir nada, de sentir que no valgo, que no tengo sentido, que no tengo un fin en esta vida.

Estoy harta de ser excluida en todo, en las fiestas, en las conversaciones, en los trabajos.

Estoy harta de no gustarle a nadie.

Estoy… bueno, creo que estoy harta de todo.

Tenía ganas de hacer esta reflexión. Puedo comprobar que no soy nada. Soy, como el aire. El aire no habla, no se expresa, solo se siente. Sabes que está ahí, y ya. Pues así me siento yo. Si Harry o Ron están hablando con cualquiera, yo soy como el aire; saben que estoy ahí, pero no me hacen caso.

Odio a todas o casi todas las chicas de este colegio que son tipo Lavender o Parvati. Son altas, como palos de escobas con tetas. Todas presumen porque pueden hacerlo. Se pavonean entre los chicos y después juntan sus cabezas para contar las conquistas que han hecho en lo que llevan de día. Todas ríen con esa peculiar sonrisa de imbéciles, y cuando sienten que las estoy mirando giran las cabezas y cuchichean sobre mí. Lo se, y no me importa. Que hagan lo que quieran.

Eso de ir a clase con gente como esta es como un ritual. Si no vas bien vestida, maquillada, a conjunto y con ropa de la última moda, ya puedes ir despidiéndote de tu intimidad, porque estarás en boca de todos por un tiempo.

Pero ¿qué culpa tengo yo que mi adolescencia sea tardía? No tengo pecho, lo admito. No tengo esas caderas que tiene Parkinson. Tampoco mi piel es lisa y suave como la de Ginny, sin un grano o imperfección. No soy así. No soy como las demás.

Tampoco uso ropa de marca. ¿Para qué? No me gusta. Prefiero ir con pantalones y camisetas anchas. No voy con minifaldas, tops o cualquier otra prenda que enseña más de lo que un chico puede desear. No combino en exceso mi vestimenta, como mis compañeras de habitación que se levantan una hora antes para elegir el maquillaje que más le pegue con la ropa. No, no lo hago, y me siento satisfecha por tener mi propia personalidad, por ser solo una persona, por ser Hermione.

Pero lo que no soporto es no tener a nadie. Estar siempre sola. Pasarme las horas estudiando mientras veo a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts que pasean delante de mí con sus respectivas parejas cogidos de la mano, como si de un desfile se tratara. ¿Se ponen de acuerdo? Eso me molesta, y mucho.

Me gustaría ser importante para alguien. Levantarme cada día preguntándome si esa persona tan especial ha soñado en mí, si ha pensado en mí en algún momento.

Pensar que no estoy sola, que puedo contar con alguien y que siempre va a estar a mi lado. Tengo quince años y nunca he tenido novio, nunca me han dado un beso o me han dicho lo bonita que estoy cada mañana. Y puede ser que no sea una chica enamoradiza, pero las hormonas hacen efecto, y a veces siento un nudo en la garganta porque no puedo más. Y lo peor de todo es que no puedo derramar esas lágrimas, porque cuando voy a llorar me paro a pensar. ¿Por qué voy a llorar? No me parece una razón lógica. Tengo mucha vida por delante, ya encontraré a alguien. Pero siempre, al día siguiente, alguien me recuerda que estoy sola.

Alguien llamado Draco Malfoy.

Él es el único que me hace sentirme la persona más sola de este planeta, la que no tiene sentimientos, la que no es importante para nadie.

Él es el único que me recuerda quien soy, cómo soy y como seré cuando envejezca: una de estas abuelitas que siempre toman el té solas esperando una visita inesperada de una amiga.

Él es quien me repite cada mañana lo mismo, como si fuera un ritual o un disco rayado: eres una sangre sucia. Todos los días, a todas horas escucho esas cuatro palabras que a veces se unen con "y una rata de biblioteca".

¿Y qué hago yo? Bajo la cabeza, suspiro y me voy, como si fuera cobarde. Pero tengo mis razones.

No es bonito, o lógico tener que soportar los insultos de parte de una persona con la cual tengo un sentimiento más allá del odio. Y llegará un momento en que lo tenga que admitir ¿sabes?. Porque algún día explotaré si no lo digo. Así que lo diré.

Me gusta Draco Malfoy. Sí, me gusta y no he podido evitarlo. Desde siempre me han gustado sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos grises. También su rubio pelo. Me se de memoria el trazo de su cuello, firme y robusto (es lo que hace sentarse detrás de él en la clase de Historia de la Magia). Adoro como viste, con ese porte señorial y principesco. También me encanta su caligrafía, la forma en la que pone Draco Malfoy en los exámenes. Y sobre todo… su cuerpo: atlético, de hombre, con esos hombros, con esos brazos que…

¡Hermione! Para ya. Pareces la típica niña adolescente que solo piensa en los chicos. Pero… creo que no lo puedo evitar. Seguro que si me pusieran un espejo delante cada vez que miro a Draco Malfoy, vería mi cara reflejada con un ápice de estupidez.

Pero como he dicho, no lo puedo evitar. Porque estoy enamorada. Tengo los síntomas y los acepto. Ahora solo tengo que esperar a que el enamoramiento se vaya y pueda volver a ser Hermione Granger, la chica amargada, fea y gorda. Y en cierto modo no quiero que eso pase, porque estar enamorada es lo mejor del mundo, aunque el amor no sea correspondido. Sentir cada mañana que voy a volver a verle la cara. Disgustarme por las tardes porque no hay clase o desilusionarme todas las horas que no son compartidas con los Slytherin. Deberían ser todas las clases compartidas por todas las casas. ¿Dónde quedó el espíritu de la unión de las casas, Dumbledore? Porque no veo los resultados.

Pero creo que lo peor será cuando acabe Hogwarts. Cada uno seguirá su camino, uno hacia el bien y otro hacia el mal. Y ahí se acabará todo. En ese momento, mi amor por él se desvanecerá, y la caja se abrirá para siempre. Y cuando salga la esperanza, sabré que no habrá nada que hacer, que todo habrá acabado, y mi amor morirá en silencio.

* * *

**Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido? Es cortito, pero creo que con sentido y coherencia. Los problemas nombrados son casi siempre los mismos para los que somos de esa edad. Así que Hermione no iba a ser para menos Espero que os haya gustado. Dadle a **_GO _**y dadme vuestra opinión**

**Muchos besos**


End file.
